Pi'illo Pox
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: The Pi'illos were revived from over a thousand years back. How can they handle it when the chicken pox spreads through the Pi'illo race? Let's find out how they handle a modern illness...
1. Nooo, Bedsmith!

**Welcome to the fan fiction! This idea came to mind for some reason, but that's usually with almost every idea I have! They are still pretty good, but I feel like some details are missing sometimes. Maybe I should read more books than fan fiction…?**

**Anyway, this idea had me using Google to find out symptoms for chicken pox (mostly early symptoms). Here's the worse part: it was adult chicken pox. That meant I had to look at the differences between child and adult chicken pox, and luckily they are only worse (no new symptoms). Wait, worse? Well, this is a fan fiction, so it won't matter. I hope you enjoy (and you're not sick of my sick fics, no pun intended).**

Once apon a time, or any time after Dream Team, Dreambert invited some Pi'illos to stay at the castle for a few days. He was feeling a bit lonely at the castle without any Pi'illos around, and the tourists taking pictures of him were not helping. At dinner time one day, they ate at the big dinner table together.

The dinner table had chairs that had cushions matching the color of the pillows on their head. On the dinner table was a large, long and white table cloth that had a dinner that you would see on Thanksgiving. The Pi'illos were chatting and eating, except for one of them. Bedsmith was just playing with his food with his fork as he gazed at them drowsily.

"Bedsmith, do you like the food?" asked Dreambert, even if he would say yes no matter if he liked it or not, "The chefs are wonderful"

Bedsmith only nodded and murmured something in response. The Pi'illos started to sense something was wrong, but they tried to ignore the feeling.

"It's odd that you're so silent and tired today," noted Eldream, "You would usually want to nap on Dreambert, but you don't want to"

"He also hasn't ate much today," added a pink Pi'illo, now showing his concern, "Do you think he's OK?"

Everyone glanced at Bedsmith, but that glance turned into a worried gaze as they thought about it some more. They knew something was wrong, but they didn't know what.

"Bedsmith, tell me, are you OK?"

Instead of answering the Pink Pi'illo, he swayed back and forth for a second. After that second, his head fell into his food and moaned in response.

"Bedsmith!" Dreambert exclaimed as he ran toward the Pi'illo. He grabbed the back of his head and pulled it up so he could see his face. He then put his hand on his forehead and discovered he had a fever. "Oh no…"

"What is it, Prince Dreambert?" asked Eldream.

"He has a high fever. Are there any doctors that can help him at the moment?"

"I spotted no tourist doctors, and we don't have Pi'illo doctors, so that's a no," answered the Blue Pi'illo.

"OK, then we need to see if he's very sick ourselves," he said as he tried to carry Bedsmith in his arms. He had to clean the mashed potatoes off of his face, but he would do it later. What really mattered was if Bedsmith was OK or if it was something worse.

"Bedsmith, did you feel hungry?" he asked as he was trying to get used to carrying Bedsmith's weight.

"Not really…Bedsmith…is…tired…"

"How much did you eat?"

Bedsmith was trying to open his eyes, but he felt tired. It was as if his body really wanted to fight something in his body and it was trying to do what was best for the battle. He still had to answer him, though.

"Not much...maybe a few things…" he yawned.

When Dreambert successfully felt like he could carry him to another room, he nodded and took a few steps. "I'll take Bedsmith to another room. Please stay here until I need help"

Everyone else nodded as he carried Bedsmith to his other bed in his bedroom. As he was walking to his room, Eldream thought of something important to ask.

"Do you think the illness is contagious?"

The Pi'illos looked at each other with concern until a Pink Pi'illo spoke up.

"I'll go with Dreambert and make sure it's not contagious. We don't want our prince getting sick,"

"But what if it's deadly?" asked a Blue Pi'illo, "You might be risking your life!"

"But I must do it! What if this starts a whole epidemic? It might be like that one tale the Mario Brothers told us, except it isn't caused by mushrooms, I think…"

"Also, I'm pretty sure we won't swell up and have some fortune teller create a cure he named after himself!" the Blue Pi'illo said sarcastically, "Seriously, we don't know what illness it is. It could be any illness, even the Blobs…"

"Blorbs. It's Blorbs," corrected the Mega Pi'illo, "The Mario Brothers told me I looked like a Pi'illo with the Blorbs once! I don't think that was a compliment"

"Look, I'll just go up there and risk my life. You guys just stay here while I sacrifice myself and my self-esteem in case I'm like those Toads. Even if my self-esteem gets very low and I must see that fortune teller, I will still remember you guys. I will be a brave Pink Pi'illo despite looking like a girl, but that doesn't matter. I will do this for the kingdom and the whole Pi'illo population. I will now go to save all of you guys and the kingdom. Wish me good luck,"

The Pink Pi'illo flew to Dreambert's room while the other Pi'illos clapped for his speech. A tear even came out of the Mega Pi'illo's eye.

"He grows up so fast, just like me,"

All the Pi'illos stared at him with a surprised expression. They took it the wrong way instead of what he meant.

At Dreambert's room, Dreambert carefully put Bedsmith in the white bed. The white bed was like the normal guest beds, but it was the only one next to Dreambert's bed. The bed did want Bedsmith to nap on Dreambert a bit, but he was too tired to leap onto him and chase him. Also, he felt sick, but he wasn't going to throw up.

"We need to get some food in your stomach. Do you think it can accept anything now?"

Bedsmith was trying to fall asleep in his bed, so he ignored him. Dreambert didn't know this, so he repeated what he was saying.

"I said, 'We need to get some food in your stomach. Do you think it can accept anything now?'"

He still ignored Dreambert, but the prince was starting to notice. He looked into his closed eyes and felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault he was sick and tired. He was just trying to get rid of the virus in his body.

When Dreambert was about to say something, the Pink Pi'illo flew next to him. He was going to tell him about what the Pi'illos were so worried about.

"We don't know if this disease is contagious or not. Do you feel different in any way? You know, you're very tired, you feel hot from that fever…"

"I don't think I'll catch it. I'm very careful about things like that. Also, Bedsmith might just have the flu or some bug,"

Instead of successfully reassuring the Pink Pi'illo, he did the opposite effect: making him even more worried.

"Dreambert, the keyword is 'might'. We don't know what he has, and getting close to him like this isn't helping!"

Dreambert felt like he needed to wake up Bedsmith to prove he didn't carry a bad disease. He leaned close to Bedsmith and carefully shook his body to wake him up.

"Dreambert…"

"This Pink Pi'illo is worried you don't have some flu or something. He's worried that it's contagious and deadly, so what do you think you…"

He was interrupted by Bedsmith, who was about to sneeze. Unfortunately, it was aimed for their faces.

"Ah, ah, ah…"

The Pink Pi'illo tried to make Dreambert take a step back, but it was too late. Bedsmith sneezed at them, but no snot came out. It was just a regular sneeze.

"Bedsmith, you know the rule we've learned a week ago. Always cover your mouth when you sneeze," reminded Dreambert.

"Sorry, Prince Dreambert…" he sniffed.

Dreambert took off his goggles and placed them on his bed. He then checked his forehead to see if the fever has gone down, even if he didn't place a washcloth on it.

"Prince, our best bedsmith is manageable to be without for a few days, but a prince is another story,"

Dreambert took his hand off of Bedsmith's forehead and responded, "Yes, but if anyone's sick in this kingdom, we're doomed. Maybe you should leave, prince's orders"

"But…"

"Prince's orders! No excuses!"

Occasionally, Dreambert would yell at someone if he was treated unfairly or, on rare occasions, didn't have the freedom a prince should have. In this case, it was the rare latter.

The Pink Pi'illo leaved the room, feeling concerned about the prince. He couldn't just do nothing about it, but he had no choice. He would have to wait until tomorrow and tell the Pi'illos about Dreambert and Bedsmith's condition.

The next day, Bedsmith slowly woke up in his bed. He didn't feel much better, but he felt a little less tired because he had a long rest. However, he felt something else wrong with him. His arm was itchy, so he decided to scratch it to get rid of the itch. It didn't work, so he scratched some more. When he looked at his arm to see what was going on, he was shocked. Red bumps were all over his arm. He observed the other parts of his body and also saw red bumps in those areas. Shocked, he called Dreambert's name.

"Dreambert!" he called. There was no answer from his bed, so he called over and over again. "Dreambert, Dreambert, Dreambert!"

After using his sore throat to call several times, Dreambert woke up and sat up groggily. He gazed at Bedsmith and saw the bumps all over his body.

"I've got itchy spots all over me!" he exclaimed.

He blinked slowly in response. Wondering why he wasn't really speaking, he asked, "Why are you so silent?"

The Pink Pi'illo was right to be worried, because the answer proved the disease was contagious.

"I don't feel so good…"

**So, the Pi'illos were right? Dreambert caught the chicken pox! Well, at least, an early sign of it. If anyone, and I mean anyone, wants to do a fanfiction where Luigi either gets the chicken pox, appendicitis, or a broken bone, please do that. Yankeegal13 wants me to do that, and I did a flu one for her already. I think it's time for you guys to do the other three. We could all be like legendary Pokemon and we could be the, "Sick Four"! Wait, what if we were legendary Pokemon, like a new Pokemon? I would be Madz the Penguin, and I could have the move Sickie Thoughts! That would be so cool…**

_**Two Hours later…**_

…**and then Dreambert can be Link, Bedsmith can be Zelda, and Starlow can be Spryte! You know, like in the Legend of Zelda show…oh! I almost forgot you guys were there! How long did I keep you waiting? Two hours? I have a lot on my mind tonight. I hope you enjoy the new fan fiction I'm doing!**


	2. The Happy Pi'illoper

**The Madz and Starlow series is getting popular. Try looking up "Madz and Starlow" on Google and you might be surprised. It will know you're going to look up the Madz and Starlow series. Even if the series is getting popular (the most popular, Madz and Starlow 3, has over 600 views), I will not update it as often as I used to. I will do Madz and Starlow 10 after I complete 9, so it might take a while. Please be aware of that.**

**On a brighter note, here's the second chapter of Pi'illo Pox! I wonder if this will also get popular…**

Eldream was floating through the halls of Pi'illo Castle. He was waiting for Dreambert to order breakfast for them, but it was 8 A.M. He was usually an early bird, so it made him worry.

_I wonder what has happened with the prince_, thought Eldream.

He floated to Dreambert's door and slowly opened it. When he looked into the room, he saw Dreambert taking care of the itchy Bedsmith. His motions were slow, as if he was drowsy.

"Don't scratch, Bedsmith…" he murmured as Eldream floated closer to him.

"Dreambert, is something wrong? You seem drowsy…"

He slowly turned his head to Eldream and shook his head. "I feel under the weather…"

When no one was paying attention, Bedsmith scratched his right arm. Eldream heard the noise of him scratching and quickly turned to Bedsmith.

"Stop scratching! I need to look at those spots!"

He followed the order and held out his right arm. Eldream observed the bumps and gave a worried glance to Bedsmith.

"I don't know what's going on. We need to know what illness this is,"

Bedsmith tried not to scratch, but his willpower was running out like gas in a car. He just had to resist a bit longer. However, seconds seemed longer than what they would normally take, but that was just his imagination.

"You're right, I need to help..." responded Dreambert, his voice half-whispering and half-talking.

"You helping? No, both of you guys need rest! The other Pi'illos will help me,"

Bedsmith put his arm down, curled up in his bed, and fell asleep. Dreambert got into his bed, but unlike Bedsmith, he just closed his eyes.

"Prince, I'll leave right now. I'll be right back,"

Eldream floated out the door and quietly shut the door. Dreambert smiled and murmured, "And I'll be there…"

The Pi'illos were at the dinner table again, but it was for a meeting. They thought they should meet up and talk about the symptoms to figure out what the illness was and how to stop it. Eldream was on Dreambert's end of the long table, but there was a huge notepad on a tripod replacing the chair. On the notepad was notes in Pi'illo characters.

"So, we have bumps all over the body, drowsiness…"

"What about her not wanting to nap on Dreambert?" noted a Blue Pi'illo.

"Umm, Bedsmith is a guy…" corrected the Mega Pi'illo.

Some Pi'illos looked at each other in confusion. Of course, after seeing Bedsmith making beds and sometimes dancing, some thought he was a she. Wanting to "nap on Dreambert" was also another hint.

"Guys, I think we've made a discovery! Bedsmith is a guy!" exclaimed the Blue Pi'illo.

"Let's not get off topic, although Dreambunny must have thought Bedsmith was a guy when he first met him…"

One of the Pink Pi'illos got an idea after Eldream said "Dreambunny".

"Guys, maybe if we go into the Dreamworld, we can figure out more about this illness!"

The Pi'illos thought for a second, and then smiled. "Good idea, to the Dreamworld! Oh, I hope we meet Fluffykins so we can have some cuddle time…"

The Pi'illos all turned into their Pi'illo forms, except for the same Pink Pi'illo that went to see Bedsmith and Dreambert after dinner. The Pink Pi'illo tried to turn into a pillow, but he was too tired. It was like he caught it from Bedsmith when he sneezed on him.

When the Pi'illos turned back into their regular forms, the other Pi'illos gazed worriedly at the Pink Pi'illo. He moaned a bit before staring at all of them.

"Guys, I couldn't turn into a Pi'illo. I'm not feeling so good…"

He coughed in his arm and stared at them again. He was making them even more worried.

"You need some rest. We'll do the meeting…"

"I'm here,"

Dreambert was drowsily floating down the stairs. The other Pi'illos stared at him with confusion. Why was he going down the stairs if he was obviously sick? Ignoring their looks, Dreambert flew next to Eldream.

"I couldn't let an illness stop me from coming here…"

Thinking about the fact Dreambert was sick, Eldream requested, "Can you please turn into a pillow?"

Dreambert nodded and tried to turn into a pillow, but failed. He knew how to do it, but he somehow couldn't turn into a pillow today. He tried several times again, but failed. He finally stopped and looked at the other Pi'illos, who all had surprised looks.

"If you can't turn into a pillow, something is wrong with you," noted a Blue Pi'illo.

"What is it?" asked the Mega Pi'illo, "We can't do this alone. We need some doctor or Pi'illo expert to help us"

Dreambert got an idea from the Mega Pi'illo. "What about the Pi'illoper?"

"Pi'illoper?!" they all shouted in unison.

Eldream wanted to go closer to him, but he didn't because he could catch it. "Prince, why are we going to call the Pi'illoper? This disease is making you get odd ideas,"

"Trust me…I know…he knows our modern illnesses…"

"That Pi'illo-obsessed Beanish knows modern illnesses?" wondered another Pink Pi'illo, "That could be useful. Maybe we can test it out?"

"T-t-test it out?!" stammered another Blue Pi'illo, "Are you crazy?! We can't just get the Pi'illoper to be like a doctor, right Eldream?"

Eldream thought about it for a minute. He had to be careful, or else he might make the problem worse. After the minute was over, he nodded his head.

"We can't get him to be a doctor, but he is a Pi'illo expert. We must get him,"

After a few minutes of stopping all of the yelling and insults at each other, the Pi'illos finally told the Pi'illoper from Wakeport to come to Pi'illo Castle. When he came, the Pi'illoper was breathing heavily from seeing the Pi'illos. He was very happy to do a task for them, despite it being a last resort.

"This…is…amazing!" he exclaimed, "I really love you guys! Have you read my fanfictions? Sign my books in Pi'illo characters! Then I can prove to my imaginary friends that you guys love me!"

The Pi'illos glanced at each other in confusion and tried to smile. For the Blue Pi'illos, they didn't need to try to smile because it was natural for them.

"Don't you remember why we sent you here?" wondered Eldream.

"Yes, it was for the Pi'illos!" he exclaimed. He then looked worried and added, "Poor Pi'illos have an unknown illness, at least to Pi'illos"

Eldream paused to think for a moment and replied, "Yes, it's unknown to us. If you could help, we'll…"

The Pi'illoper jumped a couple of times with excitement and smiled. "Help you? Oh, yes! I know the Pi'illo Castle inside and out! I could be a tour guide here! Now, to the bedroom!"

The Pi'illoper ran quickly to Dreambert's bedroom as the Pi'illos watched him. They were starting to regret the idea of having the Pi'illoper in their castle.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea…" said a Blue Pi'illo.

Eldream listened to see if any signs of screaming or crying for help was present. He didn't notice any, so he floated a few feet forward.

"Follow me," he ordered.

The Pi'illos slowly followed Eldream as he flew up the steps. Soon, they were at the door that had Dreambert's room behind it.

"Three…two…one…" he mouthed before opening the door slowly. When the door was ajar, they saw the Pi'illoper examining Bedsmith's back by pulling up his shirt. Red bumps were also everywhere on his back. When the Pi'illoper was done, he pulled down his shirt and jumped up in shock. He ran to the door and opened it quickly.

"Guys, you can't be in here!" he shouted, "You're going to catch the chicken pox!"

The Pi'illos became confused about catching the thing called, "chicken pox". They almost didn't believe him because of how odd the name sounded.

"Chicken pox?" wondered Eldream, "What is chicken pox? Something you made up?"

The Pi'illoper glanced Dreambert and the sick Pink Pi'illo in the same bed, or the prince's bed. They were sleeping since they were so tired from illness. He looked back at the other Pi'illos with an anxious look on his face.

"We have to go in the dinner room, now!"

He guided the Pi'illos to the dinner room and made them sit down in their chairs. He told them all he knew about chicken pox, even if it was only a thirty second lecture.

"Hmmm, that's interesting," mused Eldream, "But how do we get it and what's the cure?"

The Pi'illoper laughed sheepishly for a moment and admitted, "I don't know…"

"What?!" exclaimed all of the Pi'illos at the dinner table.

Worried that he disappointed the Pi'illos, the Pi'illoper tried to make an excuse.

"I'm very sorry, dear Pi'illos! I'm not a doctor…"

"But you got chicken pox!" yelled the Blue Pi'illo angrily, "You know the symptoms and everything 'cause you've been through it!"

"It's like the Blorbs! You know, the illness Toads think I have," said the Mega Pi'illo.

Everyone stared at the Mega Pi'illo with puzzlement. Of course, the tale says that the Blorbs was cured by a magical power. That power was the Miracle Cure, which was said to have been in a creature after it broke a barrier.

"I have never got the Blorbs before! I heard someone in the Mushroom Kingdom has the mushrooms, so I may eat them to prove that the Pi'illos were true…"

"No!" interrupted the Pi'illos, "Don't eat the mushrooms!"

"Guys, get back on topic, this is a national emergency!" yelled Eldream.

"National emergency? Oh, then I have the greatest of ideas!"

Everyone gave the Pi'illoper curious looks. "What ideas?"

The Pi'illoper was delighted to feel important by the people he loved. He smiled and answered, "Just get the Toad Town doctor in the story! He cured the Blorbs, so maybe he can cure the chicken pox"

The Pi'illos nodded in agreement. Eldream spoke up and announced, "We will try to get him tomorrow. Right now, we just need to help the prince and the other Pi'illos to get some of their strength back"

The Pi'illoper was now even more excited that he might help them with finding the doctor. "Oh, I will do my best tomorrow…"

"You won't help tomorrow. This is quite an emergency, and you have given us all of your knowledge. Please return to Wakeport,"

The Pi'illoper was still pleased that he got to help the Pi'illos. "Oh, at least I got to help! Thank you, amazing Pi'illos!"

He ran out of the room with joy and shouted, "One of the best days of my life!" when he left the room. After the Pi'illoper left the room, they looked back at each other.

"Don't worry, Eldream, we'll get the doctor tomorrow!" exclaimed a Pink Pi'illo.

"That's a great attitude, but we can only hope that we can find him," said Eldream.

**What doctor did they mention? It's pretty obvious if you've played BIS. Sorry this took a while! I was just lazy or I didn't have time to do it. I will try to not be like that so often.**

**By the way, I noticed people are into the Pi'illos lately. Maybe I'll create a spoof of Pillow Pets called, "Pi'illo Pets". Wouldn't that be funny if it was like, "Get Prince Dreambert, Purple Eldream, Smiling Blue Pi'illo, Cute Pink Pi'illo, or the Creepy Bedsmith!"? I would be laughing if I saw a spoof of that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and possibly the next one.**


	3. A Psychic Doctor

**Epidemics, why are you so interesting to write about?! They're bad in real life, but in stories, I love to write about them. When Alphadream made Bowser's Inside Story, I think they may be thinking the same thing when creating the Blorbs (Blorbs name origin= Blow + Orb). I may stop writing about them, in a few years or so…**

**So, here's the third chapter of Pi'illo Pox. Like the last chapter, the dialogue is pretty entertaining.**

"Be quiet, little sack. You'll be better at the castle,"

A Blue Pi'illo was carrying a brown sack that had something kicking and punching it inside to get out. It was yelling, but it was a bit muffled for some reason. Recently, he went to Toad Town to get the Toad Town doctor, Dr. Toadley. He refused to leave his clinic, so the Blue Pi'illo put him in a sack to easily bring him to the castle.

When he got to the castle, a healthy Pink Pi'illo greeted him nicely.

"Oh, hello there!"

He then noticed the sack the Blue Pi'illo was carrying was kicking and moving violently. He looked at him with curiosity.

"What did you put in that sack?"

The Blue Pi'illo giggled sheepishly and glanced at the sack. The Pink Pi'illo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"When Eldream ordered to get the Toad Town doctor, did you put him in the sack?"

The Blue Pi'illo sighed and answered, "Yes, I put Dr. Toadley in the sack"

He put his arms to his sides again and smiled. "Oh, that's great! We have the doctor now! Go visit Eldream!"

The Blue Pi'illo smiled back and floated to Dreambert's room. When he opened the door, he saw Dreambert and the Pink Pi'illo now had the bumps Bedsmith had. Eldream was feeding Dreambert some soup, even if the prince wasn't hungry.

"Prince, you need some nice warm soup. I gave some to Bedsmith already,"

"I wish the doctor would get here soon…" moaned Dreambert.

They heard the muffled yell that came from the sack and turned their heads toward the Blue Pi'illo. The Blue Pi'illo closed the door with one hand and opened the sack. What jumped out was the Toad Town doctor, or Dr. Toadley.

He blinked and looked around the room. Instead of his normal clinic, he saw walls that were made out of grey bricks. Dreambert's bed was on his left, and the bed Bedsmith was in was next to the prince's bed. The carpet was round and was the same pattern as Dreambert's pillow form. A brown dresser was between the two beds, which had a picture of Dreambert and Starlow on it.

"Is this a bit strange? It certainly is," he said, his voice sounding a bit scared.

"What is that…?" wondered Bedsmith, who was sitting up to look at him.

Dr. Toadley walked up to Bedsmith and stared at him for a second. Unlike other Toads, his eyes looked a bit threatening. He wasn't trying to intimidate Bedsmith, though.

When he was done, he back away one step and observed the room again. He lifted up an eyebrow with confusion.

"Do I know where I am right now? Indeed I don't. Is this an odd dream? I think it is,"

"A dream? No, doctor, this is real life. Wait, what is your name?" asked Eldream.

"Dr. Windwaker Toadley, but should you call me just Toadley? Yes you should,"

Eldream glanced a puzzled look at the Blue Pi'illo. All the Blue Pi'illo did in reply was a shrug.

"Now, do I need a crystal ball to diagnose these ill men? Of course I do! Do you guys have one? I hope you do,"

As Dreambert was about to scratch his arm, Dr. Toadley ran up to him and pointed at him.

"Don't scratch!" he yelled, causing Dreambert to startle. As Dreambert put his arms down to his sides, Dr. Toadley did the same. Eldream put the bowl down on the prince's lap and scolded him.

"Hey, you're a doctor! Don't scare the prince like that!"

He stared at him with an annoyed look and sighed. "Do you know what I have to handle every day? No you don't,"

"You have to handle being put in a sack?" wondered the Blue Pi'illo, "I put him in a sack so I could bring him here!"

Dr. Toadley shook his head and answered, "No, that's not it. Do I have to handle a sick people loving penguin? Yes I do. Still, she is a bit caring, like when we had the chicken pox…"

"That's what I brought you here for! The chicken pox is spreading through the castle!" exclaimed the Blue Pi'illo.

Dr. Toadley's eyes were wide open with surprise. He had the chicken pox a while back when the penguin and her family caught the disease. He knew he had to help them somehow.

"How far has it spread?" he asked curiously.

"Well, four more Pi'illos have it now, so it's now seven," answered Eldream.

He took out a notepad and a pencil from his cloak and wrote down some notes. "Should you tell me more about this exponential epidemic? Yes you should,"

Surprised he guessed the growth of the epidemic, Eldream added, "Well, it all started with Bedsmith not feeling so good at dinner. Dreambert put him in his bed, and a Pink Pi'illo went with him. The day after, they were feeling ill, just like Bedsmith"

After a couple more seconds of writing, he opened his eyes with shock. "Oh no…"

Curious and concerned, Eldream peeked at his notes. They were all in his cursive handwriting, but some words weren't legible.

"Can you tell me what the notes say?" asked Eldream.

Dr. Toadley glanced at him, then looked back at his notes. "Does chicken pox infect a person that fast? It doesn't. Is this a grave illness indeed? Indeed it is,"

Eldream opened his eyes and backed away. "You mean, this is unusual that it's spreading so quickly?"

"Did I mean you guys must have the virus inside of you for a while first? Yes I did. Could it be the healthy Pi'illos here? Possibly yes,"

All of them were shocked by the news. If it was inside them already, then how did they catch it?

The Blue Pi'illo took a step back and wondered, "Then does that mean my Mega Pi'illo friend has the virus?"

Dr. Toadley chuckled and reassured, "Don't worry, can you get the chicken pox while you have the Blorbs? I don't think so"

"Hey!" yelled a Mega Pi'illo from outside the room, "I do not have the Blorbs!"

"Did you eat mysterious mushrooms?" he replied, but he yelled so he can hear him, "No you didn't! Did you possibly go on a diet of donuts and cake? I think you did!"

The Mega Pi'illo opened the door with great force. The door didn't break, but the Mega Pi'illo was still offended.

"Are you sure this is the Toad Town doctor?! He looks like Eldream, except younger, and he acts like Brickle!"

Eldream decided to continue feeding Dreambert and ignore the Mega Pi'illo, so he put the spoon into the bowl to get some more soup.

"Will I be alright?" asked Dreambert.

"Will you be fine? I think you will. Should I go back to Toad Town to get my crystal ball? I should,"

When Eldream put the spoon into the prince's mouth, he glanced at Dr. Toadley. "Don't go back to Toad Town until this epidemic is over! I'll introduce you to everybody later,"

Dr. Toadley put his notepad and pencil back in his cloak and walked toward the door. However, an angry Pi'illo blocked him. He sighed and decided to apologize to him.

"Am I sorry for making that joke about how chubby you are? Yes I am,"

The Mega Pi'illo smiled and moved out of his way. The doctor walked out of the room along with the Blue Pi'illo. The Blue Pi'illo only followed him because he thought he needed to walk out with the Toad he kidnapped.

An hour later, at the dinner table, the healthy Pi'illos were seated, except for Eldream and Dr. Toadley. They were behind the end of the table, where Dreambert would usually sit.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Toadley, the Toad Town doctor in the story. He is known…"

"He looks like a fortune teller!" interrupted a Pink Pi'illo.

Before Eldream could tell the Pi'illo he needed to be quiet, a Blue Pi'illo spoke up.

"What if he can read my mind?" he wondered.

"That's a bit creepy," responded the Pink Pi'illo, "I mean, what if you have thoughts you don't want to share?"

"Then what if he can do telekinesis?" asked another Pink Pi'illo, "Do you think he lifts up food before he eats them?"

The Pi'illos turned their heads toward Dr. Toadley and suddenly asked many questions.

"Can you fly with your powers?"

"Can you read minds?"

"Have you ever seen the future?"

"If you're psychic, what powers can you do?"

Many other questions were asked regarding his psychic powers. Eldream was about to say something, until Dr. Toadley yelled to make them stop asking questions to him.

"Silence!"

The Pi'illos stopped talking and started listening.

"Thanks, Dr. Toadley," thanked Eldream, "Now I should speak now, OK?"

He nodded to show his agreement. Eldream cleared his throat and spoke.

"Everyone, he is psychic, but he's a fortune teller doctor. He is very successful, and he has helped cure an epidemic before. We may need him to know this new illness, so we should listen to him if he has advice,"

Under his cloth, Dr. Toadley smiled. He felt so proud that people had to listen to him, until Eldream continued.

"If he fails to help us, he will be thrown in the ocean so he can swim away to Toad Town,"

His eyes were now wide open. "What?! Am I a fish?! No I'm not! Treat me with respect!"

"If you help us, we will," said Eldream, "And don't try to escape"

Eldream clapped his hands and exclaimed, "Everyone, the meeting is over!"

The Pi'illos got out of their seats and left the dinner table. The same Mega Pi'illo that was offended by Dr. Toadley went up to him.

"Look, doc, will you promise you'll be good?"

He nodded and answered, "Will I control my brain filter more? I will"

The Mega Pi'illo smiled and said, "Good, and I hope you do well!"

Dr. Toadley waved goodbye, and the Mega Pi'illo walked away.

"Does he even have a brain filter?" murmured the Mega Pi'illo.

**Sorry this took a while! I was so focused on school and the Madz and Starlow series that I forgot about this! I promise it won't go on forever, OK? I'll find a way to end it.**

**If you find any mistakes, then please let me know. I want to fix them right away when I see them. Also, I'm trying to do third omniscient point of view, and I'm trying out which point of view is best for me. I hope you enjoy…oh wait! I have some news!**

**I may make a new fanfiction series (don't worry, Madz and Starlow won't go anywhere) that's called "The Legend of Bedsmith". In this series, it's an AU that is like the Legend of Zelda show. What's funny is that in the series, I'm making Bedsmith a princess, so he will be a she (what? In AU, you can do anything!). I may not make it, but it's a good idea I may do for the future.**


End file.
